


Job Hunting

by TheBleachDoctor



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Post-GR1, Pre-GR2, Prostitution, Romantic Comedy, Yuri, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBleachDoctor/pseuds/TheBleachDoctor
Summary: Kat loves being the Hero of Hekseville! The title of Gravity Queen comes with a lot of perks, but unfortunately not a paycheck. It's time to find a job.





	

Being the Hero of Hekseville came with many perks that Kat was more than happy to revel in, such as fame, respect, and many new friends.

What it didn’t come with was something she needed a lot more than any of the above.

A paycheck.

Kat the Gravity Shifter sighed as she thumbed through a handful of bills of various denominations. It was all the money she had to her name in the world. Barely enough to last her through the week. And when she thought about the stark lack of available jobs, it only made her more depressed.

She had looked around for odd jobs at first, but nobody needed help.

She had then tried to seek employment as a maid, but nobody needed a maid.

All the other actual job openings asked for someone with “more experience”, whatever that meant!

She had even tried to go back to the military. At least they paid! But they apparently took a dim view on “deserters”. Even though she had all but begged Yunica to help out, the cyborg had given her a rather cold shoulder.

Which led to her current situation. Impending poverty on the horizon.

Well, at least she wouldn’t be homeless, right? She was already homeless, after all! But she still had to eat, and Kat very much dreaded going hungry.

So… she’d try one last time. One last loop around Hekseville, soliciting any and all jobs she could find!

If that failed, well… she could always ask Syd to crash on his couch.

* * *

 

No luck.

Pleajune was her last hope! She’d take anything. A janitorial job at the university would do! Anything that paid money! She would die if she had to ask Syd for help! Everyone knew that she was job hunting. If they found out that the Gravity Queen gave up and ran home with her tail in between her legs…

No! She couldn’t give up! Just another hour or so of searching should do it! There had to be a job opening somewhere that didn’t ask outrageous qualifications of her!

And as Kat rounded the corner, she saw a glorious, wonderful “Now Hiring!” sign in the window of one of those… actually, Kat didn’t know what they were. They were establishments lit up in red and pink with women in dresses standing outside. Students often went inside.

Come to think of it, she never really asked what they were for.

Well, only one way to find out!

* * *

 

The room was a bit stuffy with the musk of cigarettes and… something else that Kat couldn’t quite pinpoint. Altogether, though, it was nicely furnished. Fine wooden paneling, a soft lush carpet, velvet drapes… the dim amber lighting… quite the high life.

The woman on the other side of the table reflected that life too. A slightly-older, yet classy brunette woman dressed in exotic furs. She gave Kat an almost sickly-sweet smile.

“If it isn’t the hero of Hekseville, the Gravity Queen,” the woman, Madame Tulle, crooned in amusement, “Tell me, Gravity Queen, to what do I owe the pleasure? Did you come to my fine establishment to partake of our services? I must admit… I did not think you the type, but I won’t judge your preferences, dear.”

“Oh, no, I’m not here to buy,” Kat smiled awkwardly. She probably didn’t even have enough money! Sighing, she continued, “I… uh, saw that you were hiring and I wondered if, maybe, I could work here.”

Madame Tulle’s eyes widened in shock, “You want to work here? The Gravity Queen, at our establishment? While I can’t say that the popularity boost isn’t an enticing reason to hire you right now, I must know; why do you want to work here, of all places?”

Kat shifted nervously in her chair, “Well, I’ve been looking around all over the place for a job. I’m a little tight on money, you see, and this was one of the last places I checked. I’m on my last legs, financially, so this is a bit of a last ditch effort.”

Madame Tulle ran over that answer in her head. So Kat was desperate for work, was she? A number of different ways to exploit that desperation ran through her head, but she quashed them. No, Kat was the Hero of the city. She couldn’t just use and abuse her. She deserved something a little more respectful.

Still, she wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity like this. So just maybe…

“Dear,” she finally spoke again, looking at the eager Kat, “You do know what your new job would entail?”

“Nope,” Kat replied simply, “but I’m willing to learn! I promise that if you hire me, I’ll be your best worker ever!”

And what a promise that was. Madame Tulle had met many girls with such a drive, and they all turned out to be excellent employees. Whether it was the woman down on her luck or the young girl trying to work her way through college… she could tell that Kat would be worth a try.

“Alright then,” Madame Tulle nodded, “I’ll hire you and you’ll be trained on the job by the girl who you’re replacing. She’s getting married, you see, and can’t really work here anymore.”

Kat’s eyes lit up as she all but bounced up and down in excitement. A job! She had finally gotten a job! This was so exciting! Such a relief too!

“Thank you, Madame Tulle, thank you!” Kat gushed, resisting the urge to hug her new boss, “You won’t regret this! I’m so grateful for this!”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet, Gravity Queen,” Madame Tulle chuckled, “The line of work you’re about to enter is very physically strenuous. Your customers will have very specific… tastes as well. You may find it hard to walk after a hard day’s work.”

“That’s fine!” Kat huffed at the challenge, “I’ve fought the Nevi before, how hard can this be?”

* * *

 

Crime in the city didn’t solve itself. Any hardboiled detective knew that. And no hardboiled detective knew it better than Syd. Once a mediocre cop, he had climbed the ranks to become a mediocre detective! And he had no one other than the Gravity Queen herself to thank for it! Kat. That little vixen had appeared out of nowhere and catapulted his career skyward. Literally, sometimes. She had helped crack down on much of the evildoers terrorizing Hekseville, and he owed her much.

So when he had heard that she was having troubles finding a job, he had instantly prepared for the worst.

What with the recent destruction caused by the mayor’s treachery, not many companies were looking to hire on new hands. So he didn’t really expect Kat to find a job. Sometime that day, he expected Kat to show up, asking sheepishly if he could spare any cash. And he would. Kat was a friend, after all, and he was entirely willing to help out a friend who’d helped him out so many times. Then he’d put in a word with his boss and get Kat signed onto the police force! A perfect ending. He’d planned it all out.

Then there was a knock at the door. Probably Kat. It was pretty late in the day. Almost midnight, in fact. She must have really scoured the city. Syd knew the kid had conviction. That she’d wait up until the last possible moment to ask for help, that spoke volumes about her. She’d go far in the police force.

So when he opened the door to find a smiling Kat with an armful of groceries… he was understandably thrown for a loop.

“Oh, um, hi, Kat,” he stammered as she beamed at him, “What’s the occasion?”

“I found a job!” she declared, handing him a bag, “So I want to celebrate!”

“Oh. Well, I’m happy for you,” he laughed awkwardly as he let her into his apartment. He was happy for her, he really was! It was just that he had hoped that she would join the police force.

Well, that was one big plan down the drain.

As he set out some of the drinks and dessert items Kat had bought, he noticed that she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

“Oh, hey, kiddo,” he looked worriedly at her as they sat down, him cracking open a beer and her unwrapping a slice of cake, “Are you okay? You don’t look so hot.”

“Oh, just the new job,” Kat sighed as she took a small bite of her cake, “It’s really tiring. Didn’t think it would be, but hey, nothing is easy work, right?”

“Yeah, say, where are you working?” Syd asked before taking a swig.

“Oh, Madame Tulle’s in Pleajune,” Kat answered nonchalantly.

Syd’s drink quickly exited his mouth and spread itself across the far wall.

“Whoa, watch it!” Kat recoiled from the spray, “What the hell, Syd?!”

“M-Madame Tulle’s?!” he choked on his drink, trying to clear his throat, “Why would you work there, of all places?!”

“What’s wrong with there?” Kat glared at Syd as he struggled to regain his composure.

“Well, first off, you should not be in that line of work, young lady!” Syd tried to sound like a responsible adult, although he knew he was far from one, “It’s indecent and unbecoming of someone like you!”

Kat bristled, shouting back, “It’s a perfectly respectable line of work! I don’t see what’s so indecent about it.”

“You don’t see-?!” Syd’s eye twitched, “Kat, you shouldn’t be working there! You need to quit that job right now and-?!”

“No!” Kat stood angrily, glaring at him, “I finally got a job after searching the whole city, THREE TIMES! I thought you would be happy for me, Syd, but I see that I was wrong!”

And without waiting another second, she grabbed her cake and her remaining groceries and stormed out of Syd’s apartment.

“Kat! Wai-!” he called out as the doors slammed shut behind her. Groaning, he slumped into his seat, covering his face.

Oh, how did it go so wrong? A future in the police force, destroyed because she’d gotten a job as… as… a prostitute at a brothel?!

Oh, sorry, his boss had been reprimanding him to call them “escorts” or something like that. “Prostitute” was considered degrading, and it wasn’t like that line of work was illegal. It was just… wasn’t Kat a bit young?! Not like that was illegal in Hekseville either, a small group of the student body in Pleajune worked as ladies of the night, but still! Kat, in her desperation to find work, must have been exploited! Yes! That was the only explanation that he could think of! He… had to fix this, fast! Once word got out that the Gravity Queen was working at Madame Tulle’s people from all over the city would flock to the place to get their own piece of the famous Hero of Hekseville. All those men (and maybe women) having their way with Kat, one after the other… it made him tremble in anger just thinking about it. She saved the city, damn it! She deserved better than that!

He stormed over to his phone and grabbed the phone book, checking for the people that he knew would come to Kat’s aid. If she wouldn’t listen to just him, maybe she’d listen to them all!

* * *

 

In the end, only Yunica and Raven had come.

Which was great… since they were her only real friends. Both had heard of Kat’s financial plight earlier, but none had imagined that it would come to this! It was enough to spur them into action, but when the three of them finally arrived at Madame Tulle’s, Syd began to despair.

There was a whole line stretching out the door. Were they too late? The men (and yes, there were some women there) in the line were talking amongst themselves about Kat. Yes, they were here for her.

“All these people are here for Kat?” Yunica commented with a bit of disgust in her voice. Raven stayed quiet, glowering at the line.

“Yeah, and the longer we wait, the more she’ll suffer,” Syd growled, “Come on, this way!”

Brandishing his badge, Syd pushed his way through the crowd by the door. Raven and Yunica’s own intimidating aura forged their own path behind Syd. Perhaps he should have had them go in front…

Just inside the threshold was a crowded waiting room with plush red couches contrasting against pink walls and light brown carpets. Yep, every picture the brothel. The owner, Madame Tulle, stopped the trio as they attempted to go deeper into the building.

“Excuse me, detective,” she frowned with displeasure, “but what are you doing?”

“I’m here to get Kat,” he replied firmly, “Where is she?”

“Kat is serving a multitude of customers at the moment,” Madame Tulle answered with equal stubbornness, “I can’t have you interrupting her.”

“A multitude-?!” Raven choked as she repeated the statement. Yunica looked absolutely sick.

Syd trembled in anger as he leaned forward into Madame Tulle’s face, “You old crone. How could you force her to do such a thing?! Making her suffer like this…”

“Oh, I assure you, detective,” she retorted with a slight grin, “Kat is not suffering at all. In fact, she quite enjoys her new line of work. I’ve never seen any new girl take to her job with such… gusto and energy. It’s quite refreshing, really.”

As Syd continued to grit his teeth and glare at Madame Tulle, Raven felt dead inside. She hadn’t liked Kat for most of the time they knew each other. In fact, they had usually been enemies. But they had thawed that chilling relationship, turning it into what looked like a blossoming friendship. In time, Raven had found herself caring about Kat. As a friend. A close one.

But to imagine her, surrounded by men as they had her way with her… and her actually enjoying it. No, that was something she refused to accept! Kat had been a good friend the past month! They’d listened to each other when they were troubled, and offered advice during times of hardship! Raven would not let Kat descend into depravity merely because she was having a hard time with money! Not like this! If she had to, Raven would steal Kat away and support the Gravity Queen on her own! She had been reluctant to help before, but now… She had to!

Raven barged past Syd, grabbing Madame Tulle by the front of her dress and lifting them both up with her gravity powers.

“Where,” she snarled at the shaking woman, Raven’s hair swirling like a nest of demonic snakes, “is Kat?!”

“D-Down the hall, door a-at the end!” the terrified woman croaked out before Raven cancelled the stasis field, shoving Madame Tulle aside and stomping down the hall, followed by a shaken Syd and disturbed Yunica.

The door got closer and closer, and as Raven reached out, she hoped that she wasn’t too late!

She threw the door open, prepared to see a scene of utter depravity and horror, of Kat being taken by scores of men…

And was speechless at what she actually saw.

“Huh?” Kat stared at her friend, “Raven?”

Instead of being naked, like Raven assumed she would be, Kat was actually entirely clothed.

In fact, she was wearing a waitress/maid fusion dress, and was carrying a tray of drinks. The room was indeed filled with men, but the smell in the air wasn’t the musky stench of sex… but of booze.

This was a drinking lounge. Kat was a waitress.

“Hey, Kat!” the woman behind the bar itself called out as the room’s chatter started back up, “No lollygagging at your friend, Table Four needs their drinks!”

“Yes ma’am!” Kat leapt back into action, rushing over to a table of eager college students.

Just what?

“Uuh…” Syd looked over Raven’s shoulder, “Huh.”

Yunica took one look at the scene, then she glared furiously at Syd.

“Did you even ask her what she was doing here?!” Yunica shouted angrily at the wincing detective.

“She said that she was working at Madame Tulle’s!” he tried to defend himself sheepishly, “So I thought that-!”

“Oh for crying-! Brothels do more than just prostitution!” Yunica roared at the cringing man, “This place does massages too! Sure, they’re not exactly normal massages, but for all you know she could have been a masseuse!”

“But she was having problems standings, and that’s consistent with women who are new to prostitution!” Syd tried to edge away from Yunica.

“It’s also consistent with new waitresses who aren’t used to running around a room serving tables!” the cyborg shook her head in disbelief, “I don’t even… you idiot! Do you know how much time I’ve wasted on this fool’s venture?!”

Syd just looked away. He couldn’t defend himself anymore. Yes, he’d just to conclusions… it was time to shut up.

“As for you!” Yunica looked over to Kat, before clearing her throat and continuing in a much calmer voice, “Congratulations on getting a new job. I’ll see you around.”

“Oh, uh,” Kat laughed nervously, “Thanks, Yunica.”

And with that, the cyborg was gone.

“Are you satisfied, detective?!” a rather irate Madame Tulle stomped up behind Syd.

He gave the indignant woman a rather embarrassed smile, “Uh, yeah. I am.”

“Good,” the woman huffed, “Now get out of my brothel.”

Slumped and defeated, Syd slunk out of the building. He had lost a potential officer… to a brothel.

He… He had to go home, down a few drinks, and think about his life.

Raven, however, stayed.

“As for you, young lady-!” Madame Tulle began, before cowing under the Shifter’s hard gaze, “You… can stay however long you like.”

“How kind of you,” Raven moved over to an empty seat and plopped down onto it, calling Kat over.

“Hi, Raven! What can I get for you?” the Gravity Queen smiled broadly at her friend.

Raven took a look at the menu, and answered, “A cocktail, please. This one.”

Kat leaned over to look at the drink Raven indicated, which inadvertently gave the Shifter a view down the boob window of Kat’s uniform. Despite having seen Kat in her skimpier normal outfit, this for some reason made Raven feel a little hot… and tingly? What was wrong with her? She was just looking out for a friend! That was all Kat was. A friend!

“Coming right up!” Kat nodded, heading back to the bar. Raven let out a sigh. She was going to stay until Kat’s shift was over. She had to speak to her.

* * *

 

Hours later, as the bar was empty, Raven nursed her fifth drink. She wasn’t normally one to imbibe, but the events of the day needed a bit of… dulling.

“Alright,” Kat sighed from over by the counter, resting on the edge, “Another hard day’s work done. Ugh, my legs feel like lead.”

“You’ll get used to it,” the bartender chuckled, “You’re doing good, kid.”

Kat beamed at the praise, and Raven found herself thinking that she wanted to make Kat smile like that…

“Raven,” Kat came over to her friend’s table, sitting down, “What was the whole thing with Syd and Yunica earlier? I didn’t have a chance to ask.”

“Oh, that,” Raven tilted her cup, the blue cocktail swirling around inside, “Well, Syd thought that you were working as a… prostitute. We all did.”

“What?” Kat’s eyes widened, “I wouldn’t… why would he think that?”

Raven shrugged, downing the last of her drink, “I don’t know. Doesn’t matter, since you aren’t.”

At Kat’s hesitation, Raven frowned.

“Kat… you aren’t, right? You aren’t selling your body, right? You know you don’t need to do that!”

Kat gave Raven a reassuring smile.

“I’m not, Raven,” she replied softly, “Normally, my job comes with a… special service that I can give my customers. But when Madame Tulle heard that I haven’t even done anything like… that before, she told me I wouldn’t need to do that for my customers. She said that since I didn’t even know what that would be like, to not do it until I’d had my first time.”

Just hearing that was a huge weight off of Raven’s shoulders. She all but collapses right there from relief. She’d stayed to make sure that Kat hadn’t sold herself… and it did seem that all was well.

But then Kat kept talking.

“So I was wondering… who could give me my first time?”

Raven froze up. What?

“I thought that… maybe Syd, but I don’t exactly feel that way about him…”

Oh shit. Oh shit.

“Maybe Yunica? I don’t think she’d say yes, though.”

Was she really? Oh hell, she really was…

“Maybe I should just find this out myself, you know? I can ask one of the girls who work here if they would show me how to-“

“No!” Raven blurted out, grabbing Kat’s hands, “You can’t!”

“You mean I can’t with a complete stranger?” Kat nodded, “Yeah, you’re right, I guess. But I do want to make a bit more money, so I want to know what, um, that line of work will entail…”

She… She was really set on this.

Kat really wanted to lose her virginity.

Raven was absolutely speechless. Kat wanted to… why? The thought of Kat doing something like that… selling her body to other people… even if her main job was a waitress, Raven couldn’t help but think that Kat’s naivety was being exploited! No, Kat had to be protected. She couldn’t give her precious first time away to some nobody!

So… So… Raven would protect her.

“I’ll do it,” she stated.

“Huh?” Kat blinked, not understanding.

“I’ll be your first,” Raven clarified, blushing hard, though she couldn’t tell from which. The drinks or the proposal.

“….Oh,” Kat stared for a minute, before a wide smile spread across her face, “Of course, Raven! That would be great! I was worried about doing it with a total stranger, but since you’re my friend, this will all work out!”

Raven’s heart caught in her throat. This innocence… Kat really didn’t know what this would be like. Raven was about to take advantage of Kat’s inexperience to have her way with her…

No! She was protecting Kat! This had nothing to do with the butterflies in her stomach or the odd rage of jealousy that burned in her guy when she thought of Kat with someone else! No, this was just about their friendship!

“Madame Tulle said I could use a certain room if I decided to do it here, come on!” Kat pulled Raven along, the latter girl’s head still spinning with what they were about to do.

She… She was about to have sex. With Kat. Kat. Her friend.

Raven had touched herself before, so pleasure was no stranger to her, but she wondered from how Kat was behaving, did the girl even touch herself?

She couldn’t help but think that she was about to sully something. Like tainting freshly fallen snow.

Raven hoped that, when Kat became older and wiser, she could forgive her.

* * *

 

Kat dragged Raven into the room set aside for “training the new girls”, as Madame Tulle put it. A nice, but plain wooden bed with white sheets sat in the middle of the room. Plain red wallpaper lined the walls, and a simple chandelier hung from the ceiling. Heavy perfume masked an underlying musk hanging in the room.

“So,” she released Raven’s hand, smiling awkwardly, “I think we have to be naked for this, right?”

“Er, yes,” Raven snapped out of whatever trance she was in, “Right. We do.”

Kat began disrobing, eagerly thinking about what came next. Madame Tulle told her that sex was the most intimate thing two people could do together. A union of two bodies. When she had asked Madame whether it was a literal fusion, she had received laughter.

No, not quite… but the pictures and descriptions the Madame had lavished Kat with had made the Gravity Queen feel an odd tingling in her body… something that she’d never felt before. It had been weird and unfamiliar, but oddly good. She wanted more of that.

Kat had never touched herself, or as Madam Tulle put it, “masturbated”, but she figured that it wasn’t necessary! This didn’t sound like something she needed to practice, anyway.

“Wow,” Kat looked over a blushing, naked Raven. The fellow Shifter nervously tried to cover up her breasts. Had they gotten bigger? Kat thought they had. She was a bit jealous.

“You… look good too,” Raven stammered, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Thanks,” Kat nodded, “So… um, I think foreplay is needed, right? Do you have any experience with that?”

“No!” Raven balked, “I’ve… never been with someone else before.”

Oh, so it was her first time too? Kat felt warm at those words. Good, so it would be their first time together!

“That’s fine!” she opened the bedside drawer, “Madame Tulle told me that if foreplay wasn’t really an option, I could use these.”

She held up two vials of pale pink fluid, and Raven squinted to read the small labeling. She almost wished she hadn’t.

Kat held in her hands two vials of potent aphrodisiac.

To use those for their first time? Raven was not sexually experienced, but she knew what those were. She also knew how intense sexual pleasure could get. To intensity Kat’s first time like that… but she didn’t know if she could arouse Kat with her own skills… No, this was probably the best way.

Taking one vial, she uncorked the lid… it smelled like nothing.

“Bottoms up!” Kat declared, downing her own vial as Raven did the same.

Tasted like nothing too.

Kat swallowed, putting her and Raven’s vial away. Madame Tulle said the effects would be quick and potent. She wondered what that meant.

Surely enough barely a minute passed before Kat began to feel… weird. Like a heat was growing in her chest, making all of her warm. Between her legs, in that place, she felt… tingly. And… wet? This was strange.

“Raven?” she panted, squeezing her thighs together, trying to stem the flow of odd sensation, “I feel weird… down there.”

Raven looked at her with half-lidded, unfocused eyes, and the fellow Shifter eased the two of them down onto the side of the bed, sitting upright.

“That’s your arousal, Kat,” Raven whispered, “Just… relax. You’re going to want to touch it soon.”

Raven was right. This tingling ache… she felt like she needed to touch it. Something. Anything. But as her hands moved, Raven caught them.

“Let me,” the Shifter breathed into Kat’s ear, “It’ll be fine. Relax… don’t resist.”

Kat nodded nervously as Raven’s hand moved up her inner thigh, making her shiver in anticipation. She trusted Raven with this. The Gravity Queen was unaware of the warring desire and guilt within Raven, but it didn’t matter.

Because desire would win.

As much as Raven wanted to say that she only wanted to protect Kat, she could no longer deny that it was bit more than that.

She wanted to make Kat hers.

To have the Gravity Queen writhe beneath her, Kat moaning as she tried to cope with overwhelming, unfamiliar euphoria that coursed through her body.

And she didn’t want anyone else to make Kat feel that way.

Kat gasped as she felt Raven’s fingertips brush against her now swollen lower lips, the sensation like lightning up her spine.

She’d never felt anything like that! It was so powerful! But it got even stronger as Raven began to rub up and down. It felt… nice. Good. A certain thrill. And then she moved a bit higher.

It was like she was being shocked. Kat yelped as Raven rubbed a little nub at the top of her womanhood. She gripped onto Raven, gasping, “Wh-What was that?”

“That’s your clitoris,” Raven answered calmly, “Don’t worry, it’s for making you feel good.”  
“G-Good?” Kat gasped again as Raven brushed up against that little nub again, making Kat feel things she’d never felt before, “O-Okay… it’s… weird but… good!”

It was true, the more Raven rubbed that spot, the greater the thrill grew. It was like her body was building up something, a tension. It was so amazing, she couldn’t help but push herself against Raven’s hand, seeking more. Kat never imagined that she could feel like this. It was wonderful! She was glad that Raven was showing her this.

And then, all at once, she exploded.

That’s what it felt like, an explosion of bliss coursing through her body. Kat was merely taken along for the ride as her body pulsed with wave after wave of incapacitating ecstasy. Raven’s fingers felt so good on her, and she wanted more…

And as she smiled back at Raven, eyes half-lidded and mouth open in a moan, Raven couldn’t help but worry about their relationship. Had she gone too far? But then Kat claimed her lips, and she leaned into it. Everything was fine.


End file.
